Resident Evil: Lifeline
by FiftySeven
Summary: Meet Simon Calaster, an Umbrella worker responsible for a T Virus spill in Raccoon City Hospital, follow him as he braves the horrors of Raccoon City as he meets a multitude of different people. Please R&R!


**First of all, I'd like to thank Lizard90, the member who inspired me and gave me something to write through his own brilliant writing.**

**Prologue: Part One**

**Nightmares**

"**Damn it, we're losing him!" The deafening shriek of the monitor reminded the four doctors what they were doing,**

"**He's in de-fib!" Called another doctor, the cry of the machine told the team of medical specialists that he was indefinitely dead; a doctor simply shook his head,**

"**Time of death: 10:23 PM, Tuesday, 1998. Call this guys family, they'll want to know." The head doctor looked up and grabbed a syringe, needle longer then your middle finger, filled with some kind of sickening red ooze,**

"**Wait!" The other doctors looked toward the man that would soon be identified as Simon Calaster, **

"**I have what is a sample of Umbrella's latest project, it's supposed to bring people back from the dead, if we just inject it into his dysfunctional bloodstream we may be able to save his life" The other doctors shrugged their shoulders and decided to give it a go. **

**He slid the needle into the jugular vein and under a hidden holster inside his coat he slowly pulled a standard Umbrella Beretta 9mm Handgun out and hid it behind his back, careful to make sure that if a problem were to arise, he'd be able to shoot it to hell and dispose of the problem quickly before it escalated and Umbrella sued. **

**They watched the body for about three hours with no response, deciding that the body was simply dead; they were just about to sew up the body when the monitor started beeping, the team of doctors thought it to be impossible, then, it suddenly stopped and continued its shrill shriek, but however this indication of death the man's hand slightly twitched, surprising all but the man who injected it into the corpse, then, another after that, it stopped then, siding it off as a mere once in a lifetime happening grabbed the sewing material to sew up the body, but just as they touched him the corpses eyes suddenly opened: White as the moon that hung over Raccoon City it grabbed one of the doctors arms and bit him in the arm; howling in pain the man grabbed a scalpel and shoved it inside the thing's arm, the cadaver screeched in obvious pain and was just about to feast upon its new target when several shots rang through the air and the monster fell to the ground dead a second time and hopefully the last. **

**However, still dazed, the doctor that was bitten stumbled and tipped over the container filled with what was soon to be called the T-Virus. Qs the glass broke the liquid slid through and the gas rose toward the air ducts, suddenly all the doctors but Calaster grabbed their chests and the floor connecting with their face, Calaster quickly grabbed a Gas Mask out of his pouch and injected the vaccine into his system, he sighed as the cold fluid swam through his veins and ran out of the room he slipped off his coat and revealed a large amount of vaccines and self defense weapons, he slid a clip into the Beretta and continued his task of getting the hell out of the Hospital,**

"**Shit, Shit! What kind of retarded shithead would inject the T-Virus into a corpse without proper containment equipment or at least with some kind of vaccination rifle!" He slid his Beretta back into its holster and pulled out a walkie-talkie, hand jittering in fear,**

"**Hello, Umbrella Watch? Simon Calaster, ID#122349045 V1290126 Umbrella Testing Labs and Containment Facility, B1245A9012, Section TY1267. We have a containment situation in Eastern Raccoon City Hospital, coordinates Latitude 51, Longitude 34, OB Code Blue, Level 8, and Personal IR? 0.0 Vaccination completed and GM functional prepare for UBCS DO and Personnel PU, prepare containment, expect all available personnel at top of building" Over." He pressed the response button and waiting hopeful the steel door would hold long enough.**

"**We have confirmed your position and are preparing a DO for all available Containment Teams, OB Specialists and UBCS troops, we have confirmed the level of this OB and we're prepared to activate the C4 placed inside the infrastructure of the building once containment is complete, B.O.Ws are eliminated and all BHs are destroyed, report to the rendezvous points now. Over" The Umbrella Worker sighed and slid the walkie-talkie back onto his belt and pulled out his Beretta, he looked out the glass window and carefully unlocked it, and without further warning kicked it open and rushed out, rushing toward his goal, although, unbeknownst to Simon Calaster, a shadowed, hooded figure stood pulling out a syringe of the sample G-Virus and gave an insane smile, a smile that would chill your spine and make you wish for death, and still smiling, he whispered,**

"**Your Nightmare is FAR from over" He laughed psychotically and kept on laughing, as his laughing eventually died away.**

_**Who is this mysterious person, what connection does he have with Simon? With Umbrella? Find out next chapter!**_

**(Authors Comments: Yes, crappy cliffhanger, don't worry the story (Not to mention cliffhangers) will get better, anyways, please R/R! Expect a new chapter soon! Oh yeah, I used just a bit of "slang" So, I'll give you a heads-up.**

**-DO: Stands for Drop-Off**

**-PU: Stands for Pick-Up**

**-OB: Stands for Outbreak **

**-IR: Stands for Infection Rate**

**-BH: Stands for Biohazard**

**-BOW: Stands for Bio Organic Weapon**

**-UBCS: Stands for Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service**

**-GM: Stands for Gas Mask)**


End file.
